Alchemic Chemistry Final Exam
by Bulldo
Summary: School for Isaac and his gang is ending. Kraden's final exam wont be easy. Now the exam begins, are the adepts ready for the exam and will they be able enjoy the summer... or will summer school get the best of them?
1. Last Minute Studying

**Bulldo: Hey guys I know you havent heard from me in... a year... heh... yeah... Well here is a small story (exagerate small) there will be another chapter so i hope you like it. And I dont own golden sun or any of the characters, If I did... well not much would change...**

* * *

**Alchemic Chemistry Final: Last Minute Studying!**

Isaac frowned at the paper in front of him. "The study of alchemy, final study guide." Isaac mumbled, and then he glanced at Garet… who was sleeping. Isaac noticed the drool on the paper and Isaac chuckled. "Nothing like bad habits to get out of work, eh Garet?" Isaac looked back at the paper. "Ok time to go get help."

Isaac made his way to Jenna and Felix's house. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and said aloud, "You really have to fix that door guys, it's been four years since this thing was knocked off its hinges!" He noticed a ladder by an open window. He made his way up and was just about to go in when a girl's voice stopped him.

"Oh so now your cheating huh?" Mia said as she appeared behind him.

"Huh? No I was…" Isaac started to protest, but was cut off.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure…" Mia laughed, "Don't worry I'm doing the same thing."

"Cheating?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah I-! NO! I'm not cheating!" Mia stammered and Isaac laughed.

"I know your getting help, but aren't you smart?" Isaac asked and Mia snorted.

"Have you forgotten that I didn't even know ply was psyenergy until I met you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Virgin."

"What!" Mia yelled and Isaac laughed.

"You know, you didn't know what psyenergy was so you were new to it." Isaac said and Mia glared at him.

"What is going on down there!" Jenna's voice was heard she tried to push her head out the window, but knocked Isaac over in the process. Isaac fell to the ground with a large thump.

"Ha! Serves you right Isaac." Mia laughed and gave him a small kick.

Jenna frowned, "Sorry Isaac didn't see you there. Anyways what do you two want?"

"Help for the final." Isaac and Mia said in unison.

"Really? Come on in." She said, Mia grabbed the ladder, but frowned.

"You go first Isaac." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"So you can't look up my dress dummy!" She said.

"Right sorry, god its not like I'm a perv." He said they made their way inside and found the room very dark. Felix was on the floor meditating and Isaac and Mia exchanged awkward looks. "Uh… Felix, what are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Lemurian Study-logical Meditation." Piers said walking into the room.

"Huh?" Isaac and Mia both said.

"Apparently 'studies' show that instead of rushing for the final its better to relax and think about what you have already studied." Jenna said Isaac and Mia exchanged glances again. "Unfortunately!" Jenna raised her voice and bent down toward Felix's face, "It only works if you have already studied!" She yelled.

"Jenna, Jenna, that's why we went to class. We don't need to study again." Piers said.

"We will see, Piers." Jenna said, "By the way I figured Garet, would be here for help." Jenna said.

"Oh he fell asleep." Isaac laughed.

"What about Ivan and Sheba, do you know where they are?" Piers asked.

"Hmm… no I didn't." Isaac said.

_Somewhere Else_

Ivan caught the football with a paper attached to it. The paper said: How many elements are there? "Over one hundred!" Ivan yelled and threw the football back to Sheba. Sheba caught it and frowned.

"Not in the Periodic Table Ivan! It's been proved wrong! There are only four elements!" She told him.

"Oh right, Earth, Wind, Water and Air. Heh, what genius thought there were over a hundred elements?" Ivan asked sarcastically.

_Back at Jenna's house_

"That's one way of studying…" Jenna grumbled looking out the window. Then she sat herself down. "Okay let's make it a game." She said, "Okay Isaac so what we will do is…"

_Later that Evening_

"I hate Alchemic Chemistry." Mia groaned as she and Isaac sat on Isaac's porch.

"Yeah, I don't get it, why do scientists go through all the work to understand something when all you have to do is say, that's the way it happens why do we need to more?" Isaac asked.

"Who knows?" Mia asked she blushed slightly, "You want to go do something?"

"Like what?" Isaac asked.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry." Mia said, "Let's get something to eat."

"Oh you don't have to." Dora's voice called, "I'm cooking streamed vegetables for dinner."

"Yeah let's go get something to eat." Isaac said and Mia laughed. "Sorry Mom, as much as I love your cooking, I have a date so I got to go." Isaac said as they left.

Mia pushed him, "So your claiming this is a date huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, maybe, you're asking me out right?" Isaac asked.

"I guess so." Mia answered. They made their way to a restaurant and sat themselves down. Mia glanced over to a table across from them. "That's Ivan and Sheba!" She claimed.

Isaac looked over and listened into their conversation. "Okay what are you drinking now Ivan?" Sheba asked.

"Uh… grape juice." Ivan answered.

"Right good! But what is grape juice a mixture of?" Sheba asked.

"Sugar, glucose, fructose and more sugar…" Ivan answered.

"No wrong! Well you're right, but you're wrong! Tell me about elements here." Sheba demanded.

"Oh! Earth and Water!" Ivan said.

"Right good, Earth and Water mix well together. Easy way to remember is Isaac and Mia, they mix perfectly, yet they don't really know it yet." Isaac and Mia both jumped and turned red.

"What about us?" Isaac asked.

Sheba and Ivan glanced over in fear; Sheba quickly glanced back at Ivan, "See? Their mixing right now!"

"Run for it!" Ivan said and they ran out of the restaurant.

"Little pranksters." Isaac mumbled and turned back in his seat to face Mia.

"At least their studying." Mia giggled softly.

"That's an interesting way to study…" Isaac said.

"I once heard that it's easier to remember something when it's funny. I think their accomplishing that and hopefully it works for them." Mia said.

_Somewhere else_

"Garet get up!" Jenna yelled trying to pull Garets sleeping body, which hadn't moved from earlier in the morning when Isaac left him. "You're going to fail the final…" Jenna groaned.

"Step aside Jenna we got it covered!" Sheba said and Ivan struggled in with a giant bucket of ice water. Jenna gave Sheba a questioning glance, "Experiment for Ivan's studies." Sheba said. "Okay Ivan what doesn't mix well?" Sheba asked.

"Water and Fire, and Earth and Wind." Ivan answered about to drop the bucket.

"Good, now what happens if we pour this freezing cold water, on fiery Garet?" Sheba asked.

"He won't like it." Ivan said.

"Exactly! Action-reaction! Okay pour it!" Sheba demanded. Ivan dumped the water onto Garet and Garet screamed and jumped higher than he thought possible. Sheba patted his back, "Sorry Garet science experiment, now sign here please, don't read it."

"What does it say?" Garet asked.

"I will tell you when you're done." Sheba said, Garet nodded, "Good, good, the contract says that you can't hurt us for spilling water on you." Sheba said.

"Why you little!" Garet yelled.

_Back at the Restaurant_

Isaac and Mia finished their meals and left. "Now what?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know I feel like being childish." Mia laughed, and Isaac blushed remembering a book he read said couples will sometimes act like kids around each other. "Let's play tag!" She said.

"Uh… tag?" Isaac asked chuckling a bit. Mia tapped him slightly and ran away from him. "Hey!"

_In the Trees_

"Watch closely Ivan, this is where Earth and Water become one." Sheba said.

"Your right, it's so hard to see in the darkness, one blob moves to the other blob to make two blobs!" Ivan exclaimed and Sheba glared at him.

_Not in the Trees_

Mia was now trying to tag Isaac again and pushed him down when she tagged him, Isaac grabbed her and pulled her down with him. She let out a little yelp as she hit the ground which turned into a laugh. "Who knew tag is so fun?" Isaac sighed.

"You know Isaac, Earth and Water mix well together." Mia said.

"Huh?" Isaac said and sat up to look at Mia who then planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away from him.

"I hope you were okay with that." Mia asked and Isaac nodded.

"I'm glad it's dark." Isaac said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I must be as red as Jenna's fire when she's angry." Isaac said and Mia laughed.

"You silly goose." She said then pressed her lips back onto his.

"Oh crap! The two blobs started making out! Is that possible?" Ivan yelled loudly.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sheba yelled back at him.

Mia pulled away from Isaac again, "I think someone's spying on us…" She said shyly.

"Their children, their scarring there own mind." Isaac laughed, "Ivan, Sheba! Go away you've seen enough mixing for one night." Isaac yelled.

"Uh…Meow meow." Ivan called until Sheba whacked him with a branch.

"Yep those are some noisy cats these day, eh Isaac?" Piers voice said.

Mia looked over to her other side which was originally empty. "Piers! What are you doing here?" Mia asked.

"Another form of Lemurian studying, if I watch couples it makes me feel bad about not having one, then I'm more determined to get good grades so that someone will notice me." Piers said.

"Oh go away! Go mix with Felix or something." Isaac joked and Mia laughed.

"Augh! That was uncalled for Isaac! Augh, I'm getting out of here." Piers said.

Mia turned back to Isaac, "Well I think we should get home, we need to be ready for the final tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah goodnight." Isaac replied.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey whatever happened to opposites attract?" Ivan asked while doing sit ups.

"Don't speak blasphemy Ivan, you saw those two mix, now go, thirty more then fifty push ups, being in shape in your body is the same for your brain!" Sheba yelled and blew on a whistle

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Buldo: You like it? Or are you going to be an evil critic... you tell me please review!**


	2. Its Finally Here

**Bulldo: Im cotemplating (ha did I spell that right?) If i should continue this story in just one more chapteror right a sequel. Or... do nothing at all. I dunno you guys pick!**

* * *

**Its Finally Here**

Mia's head fell to her desk. _Isaac I will kill you after this, we stayed up way to late._ Ivan, who was to her right, gave her an odd glance.

"How much did you mix?" Ivan asked.

Mia glared at him, "Not as much as you think I did." She stammered. Behind Ivan was Isaac.

"What you saw Ivan was probably how far it got." Isaac said. Isaac turned to his left to see Felix with an opened book scrambling to remember stuff. "What happened to the Lemurian thing?" Isaac asked and Felix didn't answer, Piers who was another desk down to the left shrugged. In front of Piers Jenna sat comfortably and confident about the test and to the far left Sheba sat in front of Garet.

Kraden came into the room and looked at his class. "Well what a year it has been. First were running around the world and then you all take my class. I hope we had fun." Isaac and Mia looked at each other and rolled their eyes and remembered how many things they did behind Kraden's back.

"There are a hundred and fifty questions, and you have ninety minutes to complete the exam." Kraden said. Isaac laughed to himself as he heard Garet's head slam against the desk. (Hey it's what I got on my science final.)

Isaac looked at the paper. Most of the questions were easy common sense, like how many elements are there? And stuff like that. The ninety minute period seemed to go by fast as Isaac started on the final part of the exam: an eight to ten sentence paragraph on mixing elements to create new elements. He glanced over at Mia who glanced back. They both laughed inside their heads and remembered Ivan's stupid way of studying. Isaac finished the essay and turned it in to Kraden. Isaac sat back down at his desk and looked at the sun dial clock. _Only fifteen minutes left._ He thought. Isaac looked around the room, Jenna and Sheba were finished, Mia was checking her answers, Ivan, Felix and Garet were stressing and Piers was almost done. Isaac put his head down on his desk and accidentally fell asleep.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Wake up Isaac!" Mia yelled into Isaac's ear.

"Huh?" Isaac asked confused.

"The test is over, its summer time now!" She exclaimed, she glanced down at Isaac's desk which was covered in drool.

"Uh… I don't normally drool when I sleep… heh…" Isaac protested. Mia grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, but.

"MR. ISAAC!" Kraden's voice came, Isaac and Mia turned around in fear.

"Have a great summer, but I may see you gain over the summer if you don't get a good grade." Kraden said.

"Uh… thanks Mr. Kraden… I think…" Isaac said and Mia pulled him all the way out of the door.

"Ah, the summer air!" Mia said joyfully, "This is my first summer where I can relax and be warm."

"Yeah, because most of your life you were in Imil, then you started adventuring with us so you couldn't enjoy the summer." Isaac said.

"This is so exciting, what should we do?" Mia asked.

"Let's see what everyone else is doing first." Isaac said then Mia grabbed him and went close to his face.

"But Isaac… we're a mixture." Mia teased and Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Please we're just dating." Isaac said pushing her away softly.

"Shouldn't we be alone every now and then?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, we got ten weeks, and unless I go to summer school were fine." Isaac said.

"Don't say ten weeks, say THREE MONTHS!" Mia laughed.

"But its not… it's… oh never mind." Isaac said, they walked down to the waterfall and looked at their reflections. An additional reflection appeared.

"Guys… I so failed that test." Garet said. Isaac and Mia didn't reply instead the both grabbed Garet and through him into the water. "Hey! Isaac, Mia!" Garet yelled.

"Don't worry Garet your not alone!" Mia joyfully screamed as she pushed Isaac into the water and he grabbed her and pulled her in with him. The rest of the Game showed up and looked at the three wet adepts.

"Do I want to know what you doing?" Jenna asked. Isaac splashed water at her and pulled her in.

"Have no fear Jenna! I shall save you!" Piers said changing his voice to match a superhero's voice and he jumped in. "Die Isaac fool!" Piers said and kicked Isaac.

Sheba and Ivan looked at the adepts awkwardly while Felix shook his head slowly. "Sheba, is this mixing?"

"No Ivan… this is just plain stupid…" Sheba said.

"Could I mix with you?" Ivan asked.

"What?" Sheba yelled.

"I just want to mix!" Ivan said.

"Pervert!" Sheba yelled and punched him. Then she grabbed the confused Ivan, "But I love you!" Sheba said and kissed him.

"How anti-climactic Sheba…" Felix mumbled and everyone froze. Felix looked at all the shocked faces, "What? You got a problem shit heads?" Felix asked.

"Y-y-y-you j-j-just said something other yes or no." Piers said.

"Oh good job Felix! You know it took me awhile to, but hey you can talk now!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Felix… buddy… give me a hug!" Piers said getting out of the water and hugging Felix while Piers was dripping wet.

"Uh… Piers… cut the gay act." Felix mumbled then Piers jumped into the water with Felix.

"Ha fooled you!" Piers laughed and Felix began to attack him while the others mixed and laughed.

* * *

**Bulldo: Thats it... I guess... So I could either end the story here, right a sequel for it int he summer time, and/or just make one more chapter. I know many of you are expecting other stories of mine to be updated, so I will be working ont hat to.**


End file.
